Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-core cable having a plurality of coaxial wires.
Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a coaxial cable which has a center conductor, a dielectric layer, an outer conductor layer and a jacket. A tape layer is provided between the outer conductor layer and the jacket. The tape layer is wrapped around the outer conductor layer at a predetermined angle with respect to a longitudinal axis direction of the coaxial cable.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-171778
In a multi-core cable having a plurality of coaxial cables as disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is required to suppress the cross-talk between the coaxial cables to the minimum.